1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses for the coupling of towed vehicles to lead vehicles. Specifically, this invention relates primarily to removable temporary extension adapters to convert a fifth-wheel trailer hitch to a goose neck hitch. Furthermore, this invention permits a lead vehicle to pull a fifth-wheel trailer via a ball hitch which is securely attached to the truck, or other similar lead vehicle, bed level. This invention is an extension adapter that is easily removable, permitting a user to remove the hitch from the lead vehicle bed, when the hitch is not needed, thereby freeing the vehicle bed for other use. Moreover, this invention provides important improvements to the current fifth-wheel hitch art, including: fully adjustable, to fit all known king pin designs; being easily removable; and incorporating an aid for the driver's guidance of the ball and coupler.
2. Description of Related Art
Fifth-wheel trailers are generally large, high profile trailers. They are typically coupled to a lead vehicle, usually a pick-up or flat-bed truck, by a fifth-wheel connector assembly which is mounted on a frame within the bed of the truck so that the fifth-wheel connector is disposed in a plane above that of the bed of the truck. Most such couplers are secured to the bed of the truck. Such permanent attachment of the coupler is problematic when the truck bed is needed for other purposes, such as cargo loading or camper carrying. A typical coupled hitch is not desirable since the connector assembly and frame usually take up a significant amount of space. Moreover, the removal of the assembly and frame from the bed of truck typically requires an inordinate amount of time and effort.
Applicant is aware of only one prior art apparatus or device by which a conventional fifth-wheel trailer can be coupled to a standard ball hitch assembly mounted in the bed of the truck, where the apparatus can be easily and quickly installed or de-installed, that is U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,270 issued to Colibert. This invention provides significant and important improvements over U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,270, specifically this invention is fully adjustable to fit all known trailer pins, this invention has a top connecting plate shaped to better fit and cup the fifth-wheel trailer pin and fifth-wheel trailer pin housing, and this invention provides a mirror attachment to aid in the driver's alignment of the invention to the truck bed ball attachment.
Applicant is unaware of any related art apparatus or device that incorporates the features of this fifth-wheel trailer extension adapter. This invention fills the need of a fifth-wheel extension adapter that is adjustable to fit all known trailer pins and that is designed to permit the easy alignment of the extension adapter to the truck bed ball coupler by the truck driver. This invention eliminates the need for a custom, dedicated, nearly permanent trailer hitch which would typically work with only one of many types of trailer pins and which requires the exclusive use of the truck bed for the trailer hitch.
For general background material, the reader is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,475,878, 3,164,399, 3,390,896, 3,527,476, 3,788,673, 4,266,797, 4,320,907, 4,832,358, 5,058,915, and 5,240,270. Each of the above references is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.